


Christmas Letters

by Jupiter_Ash



Series: A Kind of Magic [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash
Summary: Parted during Christmas, Aziraphale and Crowley become owl-pals.With mentions of Aziraphale's extended family and other Good Omens characters.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Kind of Magic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467316
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Christmas Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments on the other fics. I'm somewhat overwhelmed at the moment in general so I'm not responding back to comments, but please know I love and cherish them all. :)

_21st December_

Dear Crowley,

Surprise! It’s me! Aziraphale! Father said I could borrow his owl, so that’s Artemis. He’s probably glaring at you for some sort of treat. You don’t have to give him anything, he gets plenty here! 

I hope it’s not too quiet at Hogwarts. I bet it’s strange without everyone else around! I wish I could have stayed but we’ve all got to go and be nice together. It’s tradition. We’re all going to Aunt Remie’s this year. That’s Michael’s mum. Well, one of them. Technically she’s not my aunt, she’s my father’s cousin, we just all call her Aunt. Although she actually is Gabriel’s aunt. And Gad and Gav’s aunt as well. They’re Gabriel’s older brothers – Gadriel and Gavriel. I don’t know if they’re going to be there, since they’re all big and grown up now.

Anyway, we’re all going to Aunt Remie’s for Christmas, which I’m really not looking forward to. They always make me share a room with Zaq and Xam. Zaq’s alright, but Xam is… well… he’s Xam. He gets away with everything because he’s the youngest of all of us.

Father’s promised to take me to Diagon Alley first though. He’s got some books he needs to pick up from Flourish and Blotts, and if I’m good we might go for ice cream. I hoping we have enough time to go to WWW! Is there anything you might need from the Alley? I don’t mind picking up some things. I think I might get another quill. You can’t have too many after all!

Hope you’re alright and everything!

Your friend, 

Aziraphale.

PS – here’s the address for Aunt Remie, but we’re not going there until Christmas Eve.

*

_23rd December_

Dear Aziraphale,

Of course I knew it was you! Who else was it going to be writing to me?!?!?!? Most of my family can barely tell one end of a quill from another!

Who the blazes are Zaq and Xam? And what’s up with your family names? And I thought Slytherin names were bad enough. Gadriel, Gavriel and Gabriel? Doesn’t that get confusing?

Anyway, it’s snowing up here at the moment, which means you’ll only get this if I can persuade one of the school owls its worth going out in it. Some of the older kids made a snowman McGonagall complete with pointy hat. It was rather cool! I think the Headmistress was secretly rather pleased with it! 

It’s a bit strange without everyone else around, but at least I can now get one of the best seats in the common room! I’ve got a sort of mentor as well. Prof. Sprout’s idea. All the 1st and 2nd years still here have been paired with an older Puff to make sure we’re all okay. It’s not as bad as it sounds. I’ve got Tracy Potts. She’s the fifth-year prefect with the pink hair. She’s big into Divination and keeps wanting to read my fortune. Apparently my true love will give me the stars and the moon or some rubbish. Utter tosh if you ask me, but she helped with the History of Magic homework! Problem is she keeps being followed around by some annoying Gryffindork. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. He’s not one of yours is he? Think he’s called Shadbolt or something like that.

Thanks for the offer of picking up some stuff for me, but I got Tracy to pick up some things from Hogsmead. 

Hope you have a good Christmas. Don’t let them pick on you!

Crowley

*

_25th December_

Dear Crowley,

Thank you so much for my Christmas present! The chocolates are utterly scrummy! So scrummy that I’ve had to hide them. I don’t trust Sandalphon not to scuff them when I’m not looking, even though when he found out who they were from Gabriel declared that they were probably cursed or something. 

Guess what? Good news, I didn’t have to share with Zaq and Xam this year! The bad news was that I was forced to share with Gabriel and Sandalphon instead. Honestly not sure what’s worse. Gabriel’s Gabriel, you’ve seen what he’s like, and Sandalphon’s feet smell. Gabriel’s also annoyed because neither of his brothers could make it this year. Oh and Zaq is short for Zaqiel and Xam is short for Xapham, they’re my cousins as well. Sort of. Zaq is actually Uriel’s cousin and Xam is Sandalphon’s cousin. I think they’re something like my third cousins? But no one really counts since we’re all descendants of Azrael Archangel and that’s all that matters. Azrael had three daughters you see, Sariel, Sachiel, and Sabriel, so the Archangel name stopped with him. We’re all descended from one of the daughters, and it’s traditional for each child to be named after an angel. I’m named after a Principality who was the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Father is named after the Archangel of healing. 

I don’t think that Shadbolt chap is one of ours. I would ask but I’m not sure anyone is really talking to me at the moment. There was a thing during dinner earlier, so now I’m hiding away with my new books and my new scarf. I’ve got a new scarf! It’s a Hufflepuff scarf. Sort of. It’s from my other grandparents, the muggle ones. They don’t know much about the houses, except that Amma had been in Gryffindor, so when they asked about Hufflepuff I of course told them the house colours, and now I have a yellow and black scarf. It’s very Hufflepuff, just without the house logo. I think Grandma knitted it herself. It’s very warm, but the others have told me that I look like a bee!

Anyway, I hope you liked your present! I had hoped to get you something fun from WWW, but we didn’t have time to go in, but I spotted it while we were in Flourish and Blotts. I know books aren’t exactly your thing, but I thought you’d like this one. If not just let me know and I’ll get you something else! 

Better go now. Need to check that no one has found and eaten the rest of my chocolates!

Your friend,

Aziraphale.

PS – say hello to Tracy for me. She sounds lovely!

*

_26th December_

Dear Aziraphale, Guardian of the chocolates and the Hufflepuff scarf!

Tell your big-headed cousin that of course the chocolates weren’t cursed or poisoned or anything bad! Why would I do that? Would be smarter to make them addictive or something so you keep coming back to me for more! They’re not addictive or anything! Tracy picked them out for me when she went to Hogsmeade. I told her what I wanted and that was what she came back with, so I’m glad you liked them. Maybe next time we can get some from WWW that you can ‘accidentally’ leave them out for your cousins to scoff. Those ones would be cursed and it would serve them right!

Tracy says hi, by the way, and she’s glad that you liked the chocolates! 

And how dare you threaten to take away my book! It’s brilliant! It’s like the best thing ever, even for a book. :) The enchantments brilliant. They even allow you to zoom in on the planets and make them spin! A book like that must have cost a fortune!

Your scarf sounds cool as well. I didn’t know your mother was a muggle-born?! I thought she was a half-blood or something. And just how many cousins or whatever do you have? Are they really all Gyffindorks? Being named for an angel is kind of cool though. Dunno where my name is from. Mother doesn’t do anything randomly, she’s very Slytherin like that, but she changes the subject if I ask about anything like that. 

Still snowing here. Well a bit. Snowman… snowwoman?... McGonagall has been joined by a few more snow professors.

Christmas day was rather cool. You would have loved the food. And the crackers! There were stacks of them. Some of them came from WWW as well. You had to watch out for them cause they could explode a glitter bomb or a snow blizzard when you pulled them. We had a snowball fight as well. We would have ganged up on the Slytherins, except they decided it was too childish! Turns out that Tracy’s Shadwell isn’t a bad shot with a snowball.

Sounds like your day wasn’t so fun. What happened? Why aren’t they talking to you? What was this incident?!?!?!?

C.

*

_28th December_

Dear C.

I’m so glad your Christmas day was so good. I hoped it would be. I was a little worried though. I wish I could have stayed with you! My day was a little less fun. I’ve never exactly been the favoured one in the family, but being sorted into Hufflepuff hasn’t made it any better. Not that I had expected it to and I definitely don’t regret asking the hat not to be put into Gryffindor, but now I’m even more of a failure and apparently that’s partly Gabriel’s fault. As the oldest cousin and Head Boy, he apparently should have done something. He argued that it wasn’t his fault and for once I agreed with him. Then everyone started to blame father for being too soft on me. Aunt Ariael – actually my aunt, she’s my father’s sister – started to have a go at Father as well, telling him he should have been stricter and that he should have taken me in hand after Amma died and not let me read and do all the stuff I actually like doing. Then she went on to say how disappointed Amma would have been with him and with me, which was when Father told them all to be quiet and that it was perfectly fine for me to be in Hufflepuff, that he was proud of me for being different, that Amma would have been proud of me too and to never bring her up in such a way again. And then he told Aunt Ariael that if she was such an expert on raising children then perhaps she should have had her own rather than insulting other people’s. That shocked everyone, because Father isn’t normally like that, but I think Aunt Ariael really hurt him. 

He told me later that he didn’t care what house I was in, just as long as I was happy, and that Amma wouldn’t have cared either, and that actually he was more surprised by the fact I hadn’t been put into Ravenclaw than that I hadn’t been put into Gryffindor. So I told him that after I had asked the hat not to put me in Gryffindor it had offered Ravenclaw but I asked for Hufflepuff. Then he asked me about you and I told him you were my best friend and how mean your family are and how much you hadn’t wanted to be in Slytherin and how good you are at Herbology and Astronomy, and he told me how proud he was of me again and said to tell you that he hopes you enjoy the book! 

Then he told me to wear my scarf proudly but perhaps stay out of everyone’s way for a while, so that’s what I did. And that’s what happened.

We’re home again now, so at least I don’t have to deal with them anymore until we all get back to Hogwarts. Which is good! It’s quiet here as well! Which is also good!

You asked how many cousins I’ve got. Lots, I suppose. Although none on that side if you’re talking about first cousin. I have a couple of first cousins on Amma’s side. They’re muggles of course and a few years older than me. I think Simon might be at something called university. 

On Father’s side though, I’m the only one without any first cousins, but I’ve got five second cousins, Gadriel, Gavriel and Gabriel, and Samael and Michael, and six third cousins, Metatron, Sandalphon and Xapham, and Uriel, Jophiel and Zaqiel. So that’s eleven in total, and I make twelve. Zaq, Joph and Xam are younger than me, the rest are all older. Gadriel’s the oldest, he’s 24 and I think he’s working at the ministry. He’s alright, not like Gabriel. 

Anyway, better go or Artemis might complain about the size of the scroll. :) 

Aziraphale

*

_30th December_

Dear the Guardian Angel Aziraphale, 

You have way too many cousins! Like waaaay too many! No one needs eleven cousins. And you definitely don’t need third cousins. Second cousins are bad enough. Third cousins are just too much. I know, I’ve got cousins and stuff and most of them suck. At least I don’t have to spend Christmas with them though!

Also, your cousins suck! And so do lots of your family! Especially your Aunt! Glad your father stuck up for you, although that is what he’s supposed to do. He’s supposed to be proud of you, because you’re like the cleverest person around. Far cleverer than any of those Gryffindorks. Bet none of them got that feather to fly as quickly as you did!

Have you done the Charms homework, by the way? Forget that. Stupid question. Bet you had it done before you even went home. 

Prof. Sprout asked me if I wanted to help her in the greenhouses. And Prof. Longbottom has given me a nirnroot cutting to look after. That’s cool. 

It’s stopped snowing now. Tracy likes making me go on walks with her and some of the other Puffs. Shadwell comes too. It’s not completely terrible. Would be better with you here though. Looking forward to New Year’s. Apparently we’re having some sort of fireworks. Hope your New Years is better than your Christmas. 

C.

*

_1st January_

Dear Crowley,

I had a lovely New Years, thank you. No cousins at all! Father even let me sit with him in his study. We read our books by the fire and when it was midnight, we had a toast. He even let me have a hot mug of butterbeer! I think Father might have been planning on saying something to me, but then he didn’t. He did put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, and then said I could take the rest of the butterbeer up to bed with me. So that was all good. 

How was your New Years? Were the fireworks good?

I have done the Charms homework, although I did leave it to last as a treat. :) 

A nirnroot is so cool! Is it humming yet? Goes it glow? Are you making sure to keep it well watered? Did you know they are often used in poisons? And for invisibility potions. And they’re really quite rare. Professor Longbottom must really trust you! Where are you keeping it? Can I see it when I’m back? I found a chapter on it in one of Father’s books. I’ve taken some notes, in case you want to see them. I bet the library has more on them though! 

Not long before I come back. You’ll have to introduce me to your Tracy and her Shadwell – even if he is a Gryffindor!

Your friend, 

Aziraphale

*

_2nd January_

Dear I’ve done all my homework already Aziraphale,

New Years was fine, thanks. The fireworks were pretty good. There was one that turned into a dragon. That was really cool! We had lots of poppers as well. WWW poppers, so you didn’t know what you were going to get. Shadwell got one that sounded like a foghorn. Tracy had one that exploded into butterflies!

We didn’t get any butterbeer though, so you’re lucky!

Of course you can see the nirnroot. I’ve got it in our dorm at the moment. It’s not humming yet, but if it’s totally dark you can just about see it starting to glow. Yes, I am keeping it moist. Prof. Longbottom gave me a book about them. I’m more than happy to look at your notes as well though. 

Tracy says hi and says she’s looking forward to meeting you. 

Got to run though, I still have the potions homework to finish. Unless I can copy yours?

C. 

*

_4th January_

Dear Crowley,

No you may not copy my potions homework!

The only reason I’m not cross about it is because I know you’re joking. And anyway, you wouldn’t have time to copy it anyway.

Father and I went back to Diagon Alley and this time we had time to go into WWW! It was so cool! I bought a few things. Not going to tell you what because I want it to be a surprise. Also managed to stock up on lots of chocolates and goodies. If you’re good I’ll let you share.

Actually, forget the whole good thing, you can share because you’re my friend.

I’m really looking forward to seeing the nirnroot!

And you.

Looking forward to seeing you too!

Obviously.

Not long now.

Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I stole the nirnroot from somewhere else. Kudos to anyone who knows where from. :)


End file.
